


Blue Roses

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Hadestown AU -- Let the Fates create a happy ending [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hadestown AU, Love Triangles, M/M, Not Cheating, Patton wears a dress all the time here and its not a big deal, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman is Very Gay, To no one's surprise, because I have pretty strong feelings about cheating and theyre not good, but trust me theres gonna have a happy ending, it doesnt quite end here because its a series, it might look like it at first but theres No Cheating, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: The god of spring arrived with no flowers.The workers had whispered for a week before he came. They had said many things, many Roman could not believe, and many he did. God of spring, they whispered, who brought peace and abundance wherever he went in the Earth, who disappeared for half of the year like the very ground had opened to swallow him down, who met everyone with an easy smile and a kind word and bread and fruit and wine. Dress as green as the leaves of the trees he seemed to love so much, a crown made of roses as blue as the very sky. Roman had seen no roses when the deity smiled at them. He had seem Patton, though, and that was enough.Patton had an easy smile and bare feet that were never hurt by rocks or shards of glass. There was something about him--- a kind of joy that spoke of someone who had seen the sun for the first time or for the first time in a very long time.





	Blue Roses

The god of spring arrived with no flowers.

The workers had whispered for a week before he came. They had said many things, many Roman could not believe, and many he did. God of spring, they whispered, who brought peace and abundance wherever he went in the Earth, who disappeared for half of the year like the very ground had opened to swallow him down, who met everyone with an easy smile and a kind word and bread and fruit and wine. Dress as green as the leaves of the trees he seemed to love so much, a crown made of roses as blue as the very sky. Roman had seen no roses when the deity smiled at them. He had seem Patton, though, and that was enough.

Patton had an easy smile and bare feet that were never hurt by rocks or shards of glass. There was something about him--- a kind of joy that spoke of someone who had seen the sun for the first time or for the first time in a very long time. Since the very day he arrived, there was nothing lacking, from water to clothes to food. Virgil seemed to be less scared than before. Roman wasn't interested in what Patton was able to provide, though, but in his warm eyes and his flushed cute face, and in the quick way his chubby fingers worked at creating a new crown made of the bluest roses they had ever seen. 

He could have felt guilty about it. Virgil was with him by then, kisses as sweet as honey, his cold body a poetic counterpart for Roman's own blood. The singer had stringed together more songs than he usually composed in a month thanks to the bursts of inspiration that came from Virgil's beautiful and shy smile. Roman could have never asked for someone better, or more beatiful, or more thoughtful and kind in his own way. Yet...

Yet Patton's laugh was the most beautiful sound Roman had ever heard. It sounded like wind in the trees. 

"Honey, I'm as free as a honeybee", the god said with a goofy smile to Roman's question about his mood, his arm a warm weight on the singer's shoulders . "I'm happy here! I love my husband, I really do, but being with him--- it can be a real downer." Patton giggled a joke no one there quite understood.

Roman had quickly deflated with Patton's confirmation that he had a husband. Not only that, but Virgil's gaze was the ever present watch of the very sun, judging by the way he was always there. Roman would never do something when both of them were in a relationship, of course! He would never do that to Virgil. (his beautiful, kind, worried man, who had never said even a word about his interest in the deity, never even looked at him in an accusatory way. even then, his diamond eyes cut like knives.)

And Virgil. He had never been happier with someone before. Virgil's smile and playful banter was often more than enough to make Roman forget everything about the god for a few minutes. His arms and kisses could easily make him forget for hours. There was just something about Virgil--- if Patton was the joy of the sun, Virgil was the quiet enjoyment of a fireplace, the beauty of a river in the morning's light, when everything looks right and peaceful for just a few hours.

Roman loved him the same way the trees love the wind.

And yet, when Patton told them about his husband...

"I'm very much an outdoor man, you see", he told them one day, with a grin that usually meant a joke that no one of them would understand. "And he's too down to earth. Now, I love my husband, I really do, but he can really bring me down sometimes."

"And why's that?", asked the same worker who had told Roman to sing in his first day. 

"He's the King of the Underworld. My husband has his own town down there, with industries and everything", Patton said. A few gasps were heard. Roman was glad Virgil was sleeping, safely tucked in his side under a blanket. His hair almost shone under the campfire's light and it distracted the singer for a moment before Patton started to talk again. "I only have half of the month to enjoy myself in the surfave. I'm glad I get to spend it here."

"What I don't understand", Roman started. He got a few glares that could have probably killed someone who believed in curses. But this is a strange world, indeed, with gods, even if Patton looks like he doesn't explicitly dislikes Roman. "Is how someone would, out of their own free will, go to work all day in that kind of place-"

"He's talking about your man", that worker told Patton with a smile.

"I don't really mind, to be honest."

"Why would someone trade the sun for the darkness? How could someone leave the beauty of the woods or the freedom of this place for it? Who would be silly enough to leave the sun for the moon- or for no stars at all?", Roman said. His words felt almost like they were coming out of their own will, but he was a poet, a singer, and he didn't notice. Just as he didn't notice Virgil stiffening. 

"That's true, kiddo", Patton's smile was the sun coming out in a cloudy sky, and Roman's breath got caught in his throat for a second.

"What we have here isn't much, but we can alway pick fruits from the trees you made grow, nothing is lacking. We share, and we live like this just fine, like brothers." Even though what he feels for Virgil--- or even for Patton--- isn't like brothers at all. "C'mon, give me any instrument with strings, a campfire and the beautiful sky to watch over us, and I'll sing until there's no voice left to me, because this is what songs are for. Isn't this what life is supposed to be?"

Patton only smiled at him, and Roman thought it was more than enough. 

The time passed quickly, as it likes to do. Summer soon came to an end while Roman was busy with Virgil's lips and his eyes. The man sang about love and his lover tried to guess about who he was singing about while autumm started. They had escaped from the workers' place more than once to explore the woods at Roman's request, finding the most beautiful places, dancing under the sky during all autumn.

He had heard the stories and read it in Patton's eyes.

Roman shouldn't have been surprised when the winter was there and Patton was not anymore.

The god of spring left a crown of blue roses in his wake.


End file.
